tiempo al tiempo
by mickyMe
Summary: VxB Los años no pasan solos, Bulma está molesta con la forma de marchitarse de su belleza.


_Hola, espero que estén bien y dispuestas a leer uno de mis fics "para pasar el rato" jeje, no sé, el efecto principal que quiero lograr es que… pasen el rato, porque no hay muchos detonantes pero siempre quise escribir algo respecto a esto y ahora que están leyendo bueno… cayeron jajaja_

reedición 2012

* * *

**TIEMPO AL TIEMPO**

Vegeta y Bulma caminaban por la acera junto a una costanera, donde golpeaba la bravura del río impulsado por la marea alta del anochecer que ya se aproximaba.

Los años que habían pasado juntos ya sumaban el mismo tiempo que habían pasado separados, sin conocerse. Cuando él conquistaba planetas para Freezer y ella se metía en problemas junto a Goku, cuando ninguno de los dos hubiese apostado un solo centavo en que se encontrarían, en que se gustarían, en que formarían una familia y en que llevarían juntos treinta años, y contando.

No iban de la mano y Bulma ya se había resignado a que jamás sería así, tampoco le molestaba, había cosas… pequeñas cosas negativas respecto a la relación con Vegeta que terminaron convirtiéndose en las que más le gustaban.

El sol se agotaba hundiéndose tras las aguas enrojeciendo el paisaje, ella decidió parar y se lo indicó simplemente con una mirada, caminó a su izquierda acercándose a la baranda que la separaba del acantilado bajo el cual el río se agitaba, quiso contemplar la caída de la noche apoyándose contra el barandal de cemento sólido.

Sólo podía pensar en el ocaso… en el ocaso de su vida. No es que fuera vieja o que lo pareciera, tenía sesenta. Suspiró agobiada por este pensamiento cuando sintió la presencia de Vegeta detrás suyo, como ella sabía a un simple milímetro de tocarla pero sin rozarla en lo absoluto, porque había más gente aunque poca en la misma acera, en la misma baranda.

Parejas que Bulma llamaba "normales".

Parejas que jamás serían como la suya.

Finalmente el sol se esfumó y la luna adquirió por completo el protagonismo en un cielo nocturno que aún no estaba completamente oscuro.

-Pasó rápido… -musitó ella sin voltearse.

-¿Cuánto más querías que durara?- preguntó él en su oído claramente, sus ojos ébano acompañaban el paisaje que su mujer admiraba tan pensativamente.

-Me refiero al tiempo- corrigió Bulma volteándose hacia él, las farolas comenzaron a encenderse camino a la calle, Vegeta le sonrió suavemente como siempre que no comprendía a qué se refería. –Al nuestro, a la vida…

-Hmm… -contestó él quitando sus ojos de ella y observando las estrellas encenderse sobre el horizonte.

-A ti no te importa porque no se te nota- tras el herido comentario de la mujer acompañó una única carcajada en labios del saiyajin, que la miró de reojo con una mueca divertida en el rostro. -¿Te estás burlando de mí?

-Mujer, le das mucha importancia a eso- dijo él enfrentándola nuevamente- ¿qué caso tiene que tengas cien o doscientos años?

-¿Que qué tiene?- preguntó ella furiosa reservando un moderado tono de voz para que nadie más se enterara, no era la primera vez que ella se lamentaba de su edad y Vegeta solía acrecentar esa irritación, parecía que lo odiara por no envejecer a su ritmo- ¿Acaso soy la misma que conociste la primera vez?

-No- dijo él con simpleza, haciendo a Bulma fastidiarse más. Un hombre normal le hubiese dicho algo agradable, como que no había cambiado en nada o que estaba mejor… ¿por qué Vegeta tenía que ser tan honesto?

-Para ti es fácil- resolvió ella cruzándose de brazos, el príncipe parecía divertido con la discusión porque su típica sonrisa ladina no se borraba. –Antes los hombres… y ahora ni siquiera me miran… me decían "preciosa" y ahora me llaman "señora"…

-Si necesitas la atención de un hombre quizás a aquel viejo decrépito que entrenó a Kakarotto le intereses.-Vegeta se irguió y siguió camino como si ella no existiera, con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Bulma se mordió los labios y trotó hasta alcanzarle el paso.

-Es que… no es lo que quise decir- intentaba explicarse, Vegeta frenó su andar en seco y la observó por el rabillo del ojo esperando su explicación- siento que si no soy atractiva para ellos… pues… tampoco para ti.

Él continuaba con el gesto duro sin ninguna expresión que lo delatase en lo que pensaba.

-¡Mírate!- le exclamó ella con lágrimas en los ojos, realmente la irritaba, ella siempre había sido bella, envidiada, hermosa y siempre lo presumió y siempre le gustó y ahora lo había perdido y él… -Te ves como de cuarenta, y…

Él la jaló del brazo y caminó apresurado y molesto, parecía que iba a tirarla al río o algo (y no sería la primera vez), no le quedó más remedio a Bulma que intentar seguirle el paso a trote al tiempo que intentaba zafarse del agarre tan rudo de Vegeta. Llegaron a la sombra de un frondoso árbol que no dejaba pasar la luz de las farolas, ni mucho menos la de la luna, un rincón oscuro y tenebroso, perfecto para cometer un crimen o…

La estrelló contra el tronco y él se colocó enfrente, rabioso, exasperado. La mujer lo observó temblorosa pero la oscuridad no le dejaba distinguir nada, no es que pensara que Vegeta se violentaría contra ella, eso jamás había pasado (y si pasaba no podría vivir para contarlo) pero como castigo a sus palabras él podría dejarla allí varada y despegar por los cielos, quién sabe.

-¿Y ahora?- preguntó él de repente luego de unos segundos de silencio e incertidumbre- ¿Cómo me veo?

La pregunta era capciosa, Bulma esforzó sus ojos pero no lo logró ver o distinguir qué era a lo que se refería Vegeta. De pronto sintió sus manos envolverla por la cintura, su corazón latió, no porqué fuera extraño que él la tocara o qué, pero temió por lo que siempre temía, vigilando por él lo que él siempre vigilaba: los testigos. La gente que caminaba por la porción iluminada de la acera.

Él respiró ansiosamente en su oído, Bulma cerró los ojos correspondiendo a la tensión, sabía lo que eso significaba y su piel se erizó más por el momento que por la ventisca helada del río.

-Bulma… no eres la misma- certificó él- pero aún provocas lo mismo.

Sus labios la golpearon y su cuerpo también, manteniéndose como siempre solía hacerlo desde la primera vez que tuvo la oportunidad: rudo, posesivo.

En unos segundos el beso se cortó forzosamente porque podían haber continuado y agravando la situación, pero ambos se despegaron de golpe recuperando el aliento.

Vegeta no le diría que se veía mejor, o que sus años no se notaban; pero sabría como demostrarle qué pensaba al respecto.

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, él se separó de ella y miró sobre su hombro como si recién tomase en cuenta que alguien podría verlo a él… a ÉL en esa circunstancia tan privada.

-Oye Vegeta –llamó su atención, el hombre giró la vista hacia ella por más que no pudiese verla- Si los saiyajins tienen una juventud más prolongada que los humanos… ¿Cuántos años viven?

Él dio unos pasos hacia atrás y volvió a caminar solo, fuera de la sombra del árbol que los envolvía en su impune oscuridad.

Bulma bufó y otra vez tuvo que aligerar el paso para estar a su par, lo miró para ver si nuevamente él se había molestado por su comentario pero percibió formarse una débil sonrisa en la faz de Vegeta que a continuación le obsequió una mirada de soslayo.

-Si no quieres hablar, lo entiendo- dijo metiendo una mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta donde él también tenía la suya, viajó a su lado colgada con su mano así y reposando la cabeza sobre el hombro de Vegeta, porque la noche y el sendero aquel, tan oscuro comenzaba a perderse en la oscuridad y ya no era transitado por nadie más.

Ella se sentía segura de cualquier modo, es decir caminar junto a uno de los seres más poderosos de la galaxia espanta cualquier miedo que cualquiera pudiese tener, sobretodo si ese hombre es tu esposo.

Internamente Bulma comenzó a sentir lástima por el delincuente que se le ocurriese siquiera cruzarse en su camino.

La ribera seguía a su izquierda y también el barandal de cemento sólido, las luces de la ciudad destellaban del otro lado, ahí estaba su hogar… miró sobre su cabeza el cielo en el horizonte, donde destellaban otras luces, las estrellas… donde estaba su hogar natal. Mejor dicho, donde solía estarlo.

Ya no hubo nadie y la soledad de la autopista con algún que otro vehículo circulando como bólido era propicia, o al menos para Bulma que se detuvo otro momento y con la mano atrapada en el bolsillo obligó a que él también tuviese que frenar.

-Gracias por dejar de entrenar esta noche- admitió ella liberando su mano y cruzándose de brazos pues el frío la obligaba a más calor y aunque no estaban los temibles testigos que intimidaban a Vegeta, sabía que el espacio era demasiado abierto para pretender un abrazo.

No se equivocó y lo que él le ofreció en cambio fue su chaqueta, la que se quitó y bruscamente le lanzó en la cara, esperando con una mirada divertida la reacción. Ella refunfuñó por lo bajo colocándosela, no le iba a dar el gusto de comenzar otra pelea.

-No sé cuánto vive un saiyajin- dijo de repente cortando el arrullo del río, lo reflexionó de repente confesándolo, porque aquella duda de vez en cuando lo asaltaba y jamás tuvo el valor de continuar cavilando sobre ella.

-¿Cómo que no sabes? ¿No tenías abuelo o…?

-No recuerdo nada sobre eso, los saiyajins… no sé si alguno habrá muerto de viejo alguna vez, ningún saiyajin ha vivido una vida pacífica, eran guerras y nada más… todos han caído siempre en la batalla, ninguno tuvo la vergüen… la… ninguno se ha _dormido_ simplemente.- dijo él más molesto que explicativo.

-Los humanos con mucha suerte llegamos a los cien años- respondió ella cortando la conversación.

-Yo debería tener una muerte **de verdad**- resopló Vegeta obviando sus palabras, de pronto el imaginarse a si mismo viejo en una cama, inútil y simplemente cerrar los ojos lo asqueó. Volteó repentinamente sus ojos a Bulma que parecía estar a punto de decir algo para sacarlo de sus pensamientos, peligrosamente cínicos y siniestros, que la mayoría de las veces lo ponían de mal humor.

-Bueno, nunca se sabe qué enemigo pueda venir a cumplir tus deseos- musitó ella probando con improvisar una sonrisa que no logró y completó falsamente el gesto general de su rostro, melancólico.

Ahora fue ella la que volteó del lado opuesto de su caminata interrumpida.

-Volvamos a casa, es tarde y debes tener hambre- dijo ella suspirando con pesadez para no comenzar una contienda. Pero él no le siguió el paso.

-No sé cuánto viven los saiyajins, pero estoy seguro que mucho más que cien años- dijo esquivando su mirada, los ojos celestes de ella lo interrogaron repentinamente deteniendo la marcha.

-Bueno, tú si verás a nuestros bis nietos- como siempre intentando verle el lado ligero y divertido al asunto, un asunto que al fin y al cabo aún era lejano. Vegeta bajó la mirada al suelo.

-Sería mejor que me matasen- dijo rudamente apretando los puños.

-Creí que ya lo habías superado desde que Trunks creció, todo ese problema de tener _descendencia_- la mujer ya no sabía qué pensar respecto a él y sus problemas con violar las costumbres de un pueblo que ya no existía y de que él continuaba príncipe.

-No es por la descendencia- admitió Vegeta, que siguió camino en la oscuridad del lado opuesto de Bulma continuando con el paseo, la mujer siguió detrás de él.

-¿Es por no poder morir en una batalla?- quiso saber, un nudo le apretó la voz en la garganta y no evitó sonar triste. Ya lo había perdido una vez y perderlo para siempre… ahora que Shen Long no estaba…

-No- cortó él secamente en respuesta, caminó un poco más lento permitiendo que ella estuviese a su lado y le cortó el paso posicionándose frente a ella.

-¿Y qué te molesta tanto?- preguntó viendo en su mirada una contenida batalla emocional. Él miró hacia el río, las aguas y el cielo se mezclaban sin darle principio o final en la penumbra, pero el saiya no estaba interesado en el paisaje, era una treta para no tener que enfrentar sus ojos.

-Ya tengo hambre- la tomó por la cintura y comenzó a elevar vuelo acomodándola entre sus brazos, iba lentamente porque la violenta ventisca la golpearía… No, de verdad que no era por eso, porque él podía encerrar con su aura ambos cuerpos y evitar que el viento chocara contra ellos. Pero le gustaba pensar que era por aquel motivo.

… Y no que era porque quería tenerla más tiempo en sus brazos, porque si de la naturaleza dependiera sería él quien tuviese que verla partir, sería él quien tendría que aprender a vivir sin ella cuando ya sabía a la perfección hacerlo a su lado.

-Te esperaré- dijo ella en el silencio, Vegeta la observó de lado recibiendo una cálida sonrisa de la mujer. Él le devolvió otra sosteniendo su mirada, un estallido de poder precedió a su aura y apresuró a toda velocidad el camino a casa.

Corriendo o dando pasos, todo llega a su tiempo y hay que disfrutar el recorrido. Y según Vegeta, mejor en privado que por los cielos.

**FIN**

* * *

**N.A.:**_ Bueno, es un fic GT claro en la época en la que se basa. Quise hacerlo de hace un tiempo y lo escribí en la tarde de hoy –su ayer- después de releer algún review que pedía alguna publicación más continua._

_Sobre esta historia quiero decir que siempre me planteé hacer uno sobre la edad de Bulma y su problema con la vejez y la buena aceptación de Vegeta al respecto (está más allá del bien y del mal este saiya jajaja) iba a terminarla en la "primer escena" contra el árbol, pero la vi pequeña (esa manía de que me quedan cortas las historias que aún no he escrito dentro de mi mente jeje) y sin querer queriendo la fui estirando y me gusta como quedó._

_Obviamente lo importante es que les guste a ustedes que gastan su tiempo en mis líneas. Intenté hacerlo poéticamente (suave), incluso pienso que el paisaje tuvo más resonancia que los personajes jajaja. Es un fic "chating", sencillísimo donde los quise hacer hablar, porque mucho-mucho no conversan estos dos en el animé. Pero bueno, como dije este es un fic para pasar el rato, estuvieron advertidas. Ojalá lo hayan disfrutado._


End file.
